The Travelin' soldier
by amakuxchou
Summary: what if Alice and jasper lived as humans at the same time. And what if when Jasper went to war Vampires never found him? Based off the song "Travelin' Soldier"by the dixie chicks. All human.A/J one-shot


**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Twilight...**

**A/N the words in italics don't belong to me, they belong to the Dixie chicks. **

**"Travelin' Soldier"**

Alice was fixing the yellow bow in her hair when she saw a young man walk into the cafe. She then watched him as he sat down in a booth. She took out her pad and pen and walked over to him. He had a shy look on his face. She smiled. "Hi, my name is Alice. May I take your order?" She asked him being as friendly as possible. The young man just looked at her with out saying a word.After a few minuets of just standing there Alice turned herself around and was about to walk away when the young man finally spoke.

"M-ma'am?" He stuttered. Alice turned back around.

"Yes?" she said with a smile.

_"would you mind sittin' down for a while And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low."_He said looking down at the table. Alice looked over her shoulder at the clock.

She smiled and said_" I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go " _

An hour later they were sitting on the pier. They had been talking for a few minuets before the boy(named Jasper) looked at Alice strongly. _"I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I got no one to send a letter to Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" _Alice blushed as jasper took her hand in his.

"I'd love to get a letter from you." The day passed and Jasper soon had to go. He saw the bus pull up and he turned to Alice. "Bye my love." He said holding her in a hug. He kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Alice stood there watching the bus roll away into the night. She felt a tear run down from her eye, and then she was crying harder than she's ever cried.

Alice slowly mad her way home. When she got to the door to the house she saw that the light was on in the kitchen. She knew her ma was probably worried sick about her. Alice moved a bit faster to get in the house. As soon as she walked through the door she was attacked with a hug.

"Alice, where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Asked her mother while still holding onto Alice tightly.

"I met a boy." Alice said simply. Her mom let go of her and looked at her daughter.

"A boy? What's his name sweet pea?" Her mother was excited now.

"His name is Jasper..."Alice was interrupted by her dad, who had been standing by the table with his arms folded.

"Jasper? You mean that Hale boy?" He asked. Alice nodded."you are way to young for him! He's old enough to be in the Army!"

"He is in the Army! He left today." Alice said trying to fight back tears."And he may never come back!"

"I hope he doesn't come back! You shouldn't be wasting your time with a boy like him!" He had crossed the line. Tears escaped from Alice as she ran past her father and into her room. She laid on her bed and cried into her pillow until she had fallen asleep. That night she dreamed about Jasper and only him.

A few days later Alice was hanging clothes out on the line. She had just finished and was fixing the bow in her hair when the mailman came. He only carried one letter and that letter was for Alice. He handed the letter for Alice and he smiled.

"Seems like a long letter to me. Sure you can handle it?" He asked jokingly.

"It's from jasper, so I can handle it." Alice said goodbye to the mail man and raced to her room to read the letter in peace. She tore the envelope open as soon as her door was closed. She read as he told her _of his heart It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_ . Alice soon got to the end of the letter. She almost cried when she read it:

_"when it's getting kinda rough over here _

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier _

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile _

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile"_

Alice quickly wrote back telling him that she loved him and that she couldn't wait to see him. She sealed it with a kiss and took it down to the post office so that he'd get it as soon as possible.

A week later Alice was at her high school football game. She bowed her head as they prayed for the soldiers Her bow flopping down over her face.. She listened to a man as he spoke_ " folks would you bow your heads For a list of local Vietnam dead ." _Alice waited to hear the names but they only said one. The one she didn't want to hear. The man that had spoke before read the one name. "Jasper Hale. He was killed in a bombing of his camp. When they found him, he was writing a letter to someone. No one knows who to, but who ever it was should know that he loved them very much."

Alice screamed, gathering everyone's attention, and she ran down from the bleachers crying harder than ever. Every one was whispering as she sat and cried under the bleachers. No on came to comfort her as she cried her eyes out. Even though Jasper had died she felt as if he was there trying to calm her down.

A few weeks later Alice stood in the grave yard. She walked up to where they had berried Jaspers body. She knelt down next to the tomb stone and smiled weakly. She talked to it for a few minuets saying how they'd be together again someday. Before she left, Alice took the Yellow bow out of her hair and tied it to the tombstone. As Alice walked away a breeze blew by making the bow flutter in the wind and then Alice knew she wasn't alone, she knew she'd always have her Traveling soldier. She'd always have Jasper Hale

**A/N yeah, this was my first fan fic ever so it's pretty sucky.I was just listening to that song the other day and this came out of it. So please tell me what you think. I'll take anything you throw at me. I just started so tell me, what need fixing? I hope you enjoyed it despite the flaws. Bye!**


End file.
